fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:URL Parameters
Useful list of URL query strings followed by common bookmarklets. All capitalization matters. Unless the text is a VARIABLE it should always be lowercase. Index.php Specific Queries These Queries are specific to index.php (ex. community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help:System_messages). Title Format: title=TITLE Description: Specify a page using the title. CurID Format: curid=NUMBER Description: Specify a page using the current ID. Action Format: action=ACTION Description: Specify a page action. List of ACTIONs: Action=Credits Format: action=credits Description: Shows Users who have contributed to the page. Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=Delete Format: action=delete Description: Opens the Page deletion screen. Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=Edit Format: action=edit Description: Edit the Page. Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * summary * useeditor Action=EditRedLink Format: action=editredlink See Action=Edit Action=History Format: action=history Description: Shows Page History. Can be used with Parameters: * limit Action=Protect Format: action=protect Description: Launches the add protection form for the page. Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=Purge Format: action=purge Description: Force Wikia to reload the page (refreshes cache). Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=Raw Format: action=raw Description: Displays only the WikiText of a Page. Can be used with Parameters: * oldid * section * templates=expand CANNOT be used with Parameters: * uselang * usesitecss * usesitejs * search * skin * theme * useusercss * useuserjs Action=Render Format: action=render Description: Loads the Page and strips all styles and scripts. Can be used with Parameters: * oldid * templates=expand CANNOT be used with Parameters: * uselang * usesitecss * usesitejs * search * section * skin * theme * useusercss * useuserjs Action=Revert Format: action=revert Description: Reverts the page to a previous revision (Requires additional Parameters). Action=Rollback Format: action=rollback Description: Rollback a single user's edits (Requires additional Parameters). Action=Submit Format: action=submit Description: Submits the edit page (Cannot be used in a normal HTML request). Action=Unprotect Format: action=unprotect Description: Launches the remove protection form for the page. Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=Unwatch Format: action=unwatch Description: Remove the Page from your Watchlist (Shows Prompt). Must be used alone unless called from index.php. Action=View Format: action=view Description: Displays the page. This is the default action. Can be used with Parameters: Almost any. Action=Watch Format: action=watch Description: Add the Page to your Watchlist (Shows Prompt). Must be used alone unless called from index.php. AllowUserCSS Format: allowusercss=0 See UseUserCSS=0 AllowUserJS Format: allowuserjs=0 See UseUserJS=0 Debug Format: debug=1 Description: Causes the ResourceLoader to serve non-minified CSS & Javascript. Can be used with Parameters: Almost any Diff Format: diff=MODIFIER Description: Shows difference in pages based on MODIFIER. List of MODIFIERs: Diff=NUMBER Format: diff=NUMBER Description: Used alone, shows the difference between revision NUMBER and the newest revision of that NUMBER's page. Used with oldid=OLD_NUMBER, shows the difference between revision NUMBER and revision OLD_NUMBER (Like this it can be used to compare two different pages). Diff=Next Format: diff=next Description: Used alone, shows the original page (When article was created). Used with oldid=NUMBER, Shows the difference between revision NUMBER and next revision. Diff=Prev Format: diff=prev Description: Used alone, shows the current page revision. Used with oldid=NUMBER, Shows the difference between revision NUMBER and previous revision. DiffOnly Format: diffonly=1 Description: Hide page preview below diff. Requires Parameters: * diff EditIntro Format: editintro=PAGE Description: Adds an Notice (Transcluded from PAGE) to the Edit Page. Requires Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * summary * useeditor From Format: from=CHARACTER Description: Limits the length of lists provided by some to show all entries starting at, and including, CHARACTER. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * until Limit Format: limit=NUMBER Description: Limits the length of lists provided by some to NUMBER of entries. OldID Format: oldid=NUMBER Description: Specify a page revision. Can be used with Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink * action=view * action=render * action=raw * diff Page Format: page=NUMBER Description: Displays page NUMBER of a DJVU file (The first page is 1'''). '''Can be used with Parameters: Unknown PreLoad Format: preload=PAGE Description: Edits the page with PAGE transcluded into the edit box. Requires Parameter(s): * action=edit or action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * summary * useeditor PreLoadParams%5B%5D Format: preloadparams%5B%5D=PARAMETER Description: Replaces "$ Parameters" in preload=PAGE with PARAMETER. The first time this is used in the URL, $1 will be replaced by PARAMETER. The second time this is used in the URL, $2 will be replaced by PARAMETER. This pattern continues for $3, $4, $5, etc. etc. Requires Parameter(s): * action=edit or action=editredlink * preload Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * Additional preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * summary * useeditor PreLoadParams[] Format: preloadparams[]=PARAMETER See preloadparams%5B%5D, it's more browser friendly. PreLoadTitle Format: preloadtitle=TITLE Description: Adds header TITLE to a newly created section. Requires Parameter(s): * action=edit or action=editredlink * section Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * summary * useeditor Redirect Format: redirect=no Description: Prevents the page from redirecting. Requires Parameter(s): * action=view or None RedLink Format: action=edit&redlink=1 Description: Edit a non-existent page. Requires Parameters: * action=edit CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * summary * useeditor Search Format: search=TEXT Description: Adds TEXT to the search bar. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render Section Format: section=TYPE/NUMBER Description: Specify a Section type. List of TYPE/NUMBERs: Section=New Format: section=new Description: Creates a new section, added to the bottom of the page. Requires Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * summary * useeditor Section=NUMBER Format: section=NUMBER Description: Specify Section NUMBER on the Page. Requires Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink or action=raw????? Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * summary * useeditor Summary Format: summary=TEXT Description: Sets the summary field on an edit page to TEXT. Requires Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * useeditor Templates Format: templates=expand Description: Recursively expands templates on a page. Requires Parameters: * action=raw Until Format: until=CHARACTER Description: Limits the length of lists provided by some to show all entries up to, not including, CHARACTER. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * from UseEditor Format: useeditor=code Description: Edits Page using the Classic Editor. Requires Parameters: * action=edit or action=editredlink Can be used with Parameters: * editintro * preload * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] * preloadtitle * section * summary UseLang Format: uselang=CODE Description: Loads the page using the chosen Language. List of CODEs: UseLang=QQX Format: uselang=qqx Description: Show instead of Contents. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseLang=LANGUAGE_CODE Format: uselang=LANGUAGE_CODE Description: Loads the page using the chosen LANGUAGE_CODE (Defined by ISO 639-3 and ISO 639-1). CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseSiteCSS Format: usesitecss=0 Description: Loads the page without Site CSS. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseSiteJS Format: usesitejs=0 Description: Loads the page without Site JavaScript. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseSkin Format: useskin=SKIN Description: Display the page using the chosen SKIN. List of SKINs: * monobook - Monobook (Wikipedia Style) * oasis - Oasis (Non-Mobile Default) * wikiamobile - WikiaMobile (Mobile Default) CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseTheme Format: usetheme=THEME Description: Display the page using the chosen THEME. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render List of THEMEs: * oasis - The default Wikia Theme. UseUserCSS Format: useusercss=0 Description: Loads the page without User CSS. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render UseUserJS Format: useuserjs=0 Description: Loads the page without User Javascript. CANNOT be used with Parameters: * action=raw * action=render Variant Format: variant=VARIANT Description: Selects a specific Language VARIANT for viewing the page. Requires Parameters: * uselang VEAction Format: veaction=edit Description: Edit the Page using the Visual Editor. Can be used with Parameters: * editintro ????? * preload ????? * preloadparams%5B%5D or preloadparams[] ????? * preloadtitle ????? * section ????? * summary ????? Need to Add * dir * offset * feed * direction * nosummary * undo Edit/Submit Parameters * wpPreview * wpDiff * Parameters Needed to Save Edit ** wpTextbox1 ** wpStartTime ** wpRecreate ** wpEditTime ** wpEditToken * Parameters optional to Save Edit ** wpSummary ** wpMinoredit ** wpWatchthis ** wpSection ** wpChangeTags ** wpAutoSummary ** wpIgnoreBlankSummary ** wpTextbox2 ** safemode ** wpScrolltop ** redlink ** wpExtraQueryRedirect * Special Page Parameters ** wpReason ** wpBlockReason ** wpBlockReasonList ** mwProtect-reason See Also * MediaWiki's Parameter Manual, more detailed information about URL Parameters. Some content may not apply to Wikia. * ChuckTerry's Blog Post - A blog post which provides bookmarklets based on these URL parameters.